A Cailey Love Story
by CaileyFreak
Summary: I kinda suck at summaries. This is a Cailey fic filled with romance, drama and everything in between. I hope you enjoy.
1. That Magical Kiss

**Prologue: That Magical Kiss**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own characters**_

Hannah: "Yeah...I gotta go, too. (Hannah and Lola leave Bailey and Cody alone.)

Bailey: (Turns to Cody.) "Cody this is gonna be the best date ever!"

Cody couldn't believe his ears. After being mobbed by girls for a Hannah Montana photo, putting up with London's nonsense about the Yay Me theme song and searching the ship top and bottom to get those tickets, he had let Bailey down by admitting that he hadn't gotten the tickets to the Hannah concert in Hawaii. Miracle of miracles, Hannah gave Cody and Bailey not only tickets, but backstage passes. The word "date" ran through his mind. Had he actually won Bailey's heart?

Cody: "Date?"

Bailey had known about Cody's crush on her for about four months, but after what Cody went through for her, she knew they belonged together. "Oh yeah." she said as she took Cody's shoulder and leaned in for a kiss.

That small peck on the lips was magical. Cody's mind went blank as if the electric sparks from the kiss shorted his mind out. Only one word paraded around his mind, "Finally!". Bailey couldn't believe it. After the Kettlecorn Mulch Festival Cody threw for her, the passionate hug they shared made her feel completely safe and secure. Being wrapped in his arms felt like the best feeling ever, she thought. But nothing could have topped the magical kiss they shared.

When they parted, Cody was overwhelmed. He couldn't believe he had finally gotten her to fall for him. He didn't care what he had endured for her over the past few hours. All that mattered was that it was all worth it. He couldn't contain his excitement for a second longer, so he asked Bailey to excuse him for a moment as he walked out of the lobby and shouted,_ "YES! MY SIX-MONTH PLAN WORKED!" _He walked back to the lobby, took Bailey's arm in his and after he felt the temperature rise about 30 degrees, they walked off.


	2. The Perfect Couple

**Chapter 1: The Perfect Couple**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own characters**_

From that kiss on, Cody and Bailey were inseparable. Their relationship survived everything from being stranded on a deserted island or being possessed by evil queens, Cailey was the strongest relationship on board.

Cody was sitting on his bed thinking while Woody was hanging out with Zack and Marcus. He thought about how it was exactly a year ago that he was working on month five in his six-month plan to win Bailey's heart and that in a month, it would be their anniversary. At the slightest thought of her, images of Bailey immediately flooded his mind. He pictured her beautiful brown eyes that glistened and left him weak in the knees. He pictured the light that bounced off of her hair in a magical kaleidoscope of wonder. He pictured…Woody walking in the door? So much for peace and quiet. Cody decided he should go see Bailey anyways. On his way out of the room, he ran into London.

London: "Hi!"

Cody: "Hey, London, do you know where Bailey is?"

London stared at him blankly… "Nope." she said

"Uh...is she at One of a Kind?"

"How should I know?"

"You're her boss!"

"So? Does that mean I have to make sure she's at work? What am I the manager of the store?"

Cody just rubbed his temples. "Whatever. Anyways what do you want?"

"Woody. He's the producer of Yay Me! Duh!"

Cody Made his way to the Plaza Deck to see if Bailey was there. She was.

Cody: "Hey, Bailey."

Bailey: "Hi, Cody."

"So…Our anniversary is coming up…any thoughts?"

"Depends…do you have any thoughts."

Cody walked behind the counter and put his arm around her shoulder. "I'm thinking this store is empty. Got anything to pass the time."

Bailey got her purse and took out her cherry flavored lip stick. (Cody's favorite.) "Maybe." She said as she took Cody by the collar and went under the counter.

About five minutes later, Kirby walked in and rang the bell asking for London. Cody and Bailey rose up. Cody with lipstick marks all over his lips, nose and cheeks. Bailey with smudged lipstick.

"Again?" said Kirby.


	3. A Night Out

**Chapter 2: A Night Out**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own characters**_

Bailey decided that since tomorrow was December 1st, there would be quite a rush for Christmas snow globes at One of a Kind so she closed up early to go have some fun with Cody. The two headed to Cody's room. Since no one was there, Cody decided to wash the remaining lipstick off of his face. After he was through, the two were wondering whether to spend a night in or go out. Suddenly, Zack Marcus and Woody walked in and Zack turned right back around as soon as he saw Bailey and Cody there. He couldn't take anymore lovey dovey stuff from those two. Marcus and Woody grabbed him by both arms and dragged him back into the room.

"Hey guys. What's up?" said Cody.

"Nothin'." said Zack

"Actually…" Marcus shot a look at Zack. "We're about to practice for the annual Air Band Competition."

"The 'Power Duo' is now a 'Power Trio'." said Woody. "As the winners of last year's competition, we're making a comeback as…"

"Smash…" said Zack.

"Trash…" said Woody

"And Crash!" said Marcus.

"Way to go, guys." said Bailey. She turned to Cody. "Maybe we should make a comeback, too."

Cody smiled. "Yeah!" then his smile turned into a frown. "No…"

Cody and Bailey left the room to give the guys time to practice. They made their way to Bailey and London's cabin and walked in, realizing that London was still in the middle of her webcast.

"…And here's London wishing you a happy Ch-ristmas! I'll see you New Years Eve so we can count down to the new year…except I won't be doing the counting because, hello? Counting backwards from 60 to zero? I'm not an acrobat! All right, Woody, play us out!" London looked around for Woody. Cody and Bailey looked at each other, knowing that Woody was in Cody's room practicing for the Air Band Competition. They quietly chuckled as Cody made his way over to the laptop and played the theme.

"Thanks, Woody!" said London as she looked at Cody. "…Did you cut your hair?" she asked but then she realized the theme was playing. She began singing, "Have a happy Ch-ristmas, Ch-ristmas, Ch-ristmas. London Tipton's really great and deserves the opposite of hate, which is love!" Once the camera was turned off, London angrily walked over to Cody. "Woody! You are not supposed to be playing hide-and-seek when I need you to play me out! One more mistake and you're fired!" she said before storming out of the room. Cody and Bailey could only look at each other with confused looks.

Later that night, Cody and Bailey decided to see Flowers and Chocolates since they didn't really get a chance to actually watch it last time. Lucky for Cody, he and Bailey were an actual couple now. So when Cody put his arm around her she got closer to him. She also fed him a piece of licorice this time and they kissed every time someone in the movie did. However, once again, the two didn't really get to finish the movie because around the seventh or eighth kiss, they began kissing for what seemed like the rest of the movie.


	4. The Night In

**Chapter 3: The Night In **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own characters**_

Cody and Bailey sat in two lounge chairs on the Skydeck long after the movie was over. They figured it would be better than spending the night I Bailey's cabin where London would do nothing but tell Bailey that she should _sooo_ break up with him. They also decided that with Marcus, Woody and Zack practicing until midnight would give them little quiet time. They looked up at the stars, just thinking. Bailey looked over at Cody and noticed he wasn't wearing that cute thinking face of his. He wasn't thinking; he was lost.

"Cody?..." she said.

Cody remained motionless, lost in that egg head of his.

"Cody?..." Bailey said again waving her hand in front of his face.

Cody blinked, but remained staring up at the sky.

Bailey moved from her lounge chair to Cody's and kissed Cody on the cheek. That snapped him out of it.

"What?" he said completely dazed.

"What are you thinking about?" she inquired.

Cody looked up and said, "I was thinking about how much those stars remind me of a pair of memorizing brown eyes. Those dazzling, sparkling, _beautiful_ brown eys that make me go weak in the knees every time I see them."

"Who's eyes?" she said flirtatiously.

"I'll show you." he said as he lifted Bailey out of the chair and took her hand. He looked directly into her eyes and said, "There they are." he shook his knees and pretended to be unbalanced.

Bailey wrapped her arm around him and kissed him as she walked them back to Cody's cabin.

They walked in and noticed Zack, Marcus and Woody weren't there. "D'oh!" Cody said as he slapped his forehead. "I should've thought to check and see if those three were in my room or Zack's. We could have watched a movie on my laptop in here!"

"Oh…well I guess you're right. On the weekends, curfew is midnight and it's 11:51. If only we didn't have a curfew." Bailey bowed her head and walked out the door. Cody held onto Bailey arm, stopping her from leaving.

Cody tried to 'woo her with his eyes' like he tried to do when his voice was breaking. "Curfew be darned." he said in a low voice. Then he neighed, trying to remind her that he could be bad. Bailey ran to her room to get changed into something more comfortable as Cody did the same in his room. As he waited for Bailey to come back, he set up a table over the bed and put his laptop on it. Bailey walked in wearing her cute bunny pjs and she noticed that Cody was wearing his kitten pjs. Cody turned off the lights and put in his Funny People CD. As the movie progressed, Cody and Bailey began to get drowsier and drowsier until they both fell asleep.


	5. A New Pair of Tipton Twins

**Chapter 4: A New Pair of Tipton Twins**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own characters except ones I made up**_

The next morning, Cody and Bailey were awoken early by the pitter patter of rain on the porthole. Since a female and a male were forbidden to sleep together, Bailey decided to sneak back to her cabin. They agreed to get dressed and have breakfast together. Thankfully, Woody crashed in Zack and Marcus' room and it was way too early for London to be awake. Once it stopped raining, the two went to the Skydeck, and they noticed Mr. Moseby with a boy and a girl.

"And this is the Skydeck. It's where most of the students hang out after classes. Just make sure you don't act like that other pair of twins that treat this place like their personal playground." Mr. Moseby said.

Bailey and Cody, being the top two students, decided to get to know these new students. Mr. Moseby noticed the two coming and walked the students over to Cody and Bailey. "These are our two top students, Cody Martin and Bailey Pickett. They could help you with school work if you need it. Cody, Bailey these are our newest pair of Tipton twins, Ralph and Daphne. Cody and Bailey looked at the fraternal twins and noticed how they did have almost the exact same face and the exact same orange hair.

Ralph put on a lustful face and walked over to Bailey. "Well, hello, there." he said in a deep voice. Daphne and Mr. Moseby took hold of his arms and pulled him back.

"She's taken." said Mr. Moseby.

"Awwww man!" said Ralph in his regular voice that was a bit high.

"Sorry about that. My brothers not a pig like this 'Zack' Mr. Moseby keeps talking about. He just gets a little…overconfident." said Daphne

"So, how do you do in school?" asked Cody.

"Well, no offense, but I probably won't be visiting you guys for help with school work. I'm a straight A student. My brother?...He's average. B's and C's with the occasional A." said Daphne

"Thanks, sis." said Ralph in a very disappointed tone.

Just then, Woody, Zack and Marcus ran down dancing. They were rehearsing their entrance for the competition until they noticed Cody, Bailey, Moseby and the boy and the girl that they were unfamiliar with. They paused awkwardly and just stood on the stairs with a surprised look on their faces until Daphne broke the silence.

"Hey! Isn't that Li'l Little?" she asked pointing to Marcus.

"What? There's no way that's Li'l Little! He's not even li…" Ralph paused not wanting to make an enemy on the first day on board.

"Ralph, Daphne. Meet the ships number one enemy, Zachary Martin." said Mr. Moseby.

"Hey! I haven't damaged the ship in any way, shape or form in a whole three days!" said Zack.

"So he gets not-so-little Little," said Woody pointing to Marcus. "He gets public enemy number one." he said pointing to Zack. "What can I be?" said Woody anxious for a nickname.

"That's Woody." said Mr. Moseby. "Let's just say that if you see him at the Mexican Buffet…" Moseby got a serious look on his face. "You should run."

Woody bowed his head and walked back up the stairs.

Zack and Marcus were still feeling a little awkward so Zack simply said, "Rock on." before the two scurried up the stairs.

"Ooookaaaay…" said Cody.

"Hey Cody, that Zack guy kinda looks like you." said Ralph.

"Yeah. He's my twin brother." said Cody.

"Don't worry, you two. Cody is the lesser of the two evils." said Moseby. "He's been tamed." said Moseby under his breath pointing towards Bailey. Then he led the twins to their cabins.


	6. A Day of Preparation

**Chapter 5: A Day of Preparation**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own characters except ones I made up**_

It was two weeks until Christmas Break, about five weeks until Cody and Bailey's anniversary and the day of the Air Band Competition. Cody roamed the boat bored out of his head. Bailey was at work and the 'Power Trio' took over his cabin for practice. Cody found himself at Easy Squeezy sipping a smoothie when London came running shouting his name. She ran to Easy Squeezy and saw Cody sitting there.

"CODY!" she shouted at him.

Cody covered his ears and said, "Y…"

"CODY!" she shouted at him.

Cody stared at her. "Ye…"

"CODY!"

"WHAT?" he shouted as he stood up.

"Well!" London said, insulted. "There is no need to yell. Anyways, Woody missed another webshow. I realized he wasn't there when I said, 'Our first segment is…is…' I looked for him for about an hour until I realized the camera wasn't even on because Woody wasn't there. When I told him he was fired, he spun some story about how he 'TOLD ME' that he was taking the next few days off to do some bear can. I hope you didn't talk him into carrying Bear Repellant, too. Anyways, back to my point. I need a producer so I'm hiring you! I'll give you two hundred dollars." London waved a few bills in Cody's face.

"I don't know, London. I've got a shift to get started on in a few minutes." said Cody.

"Cody, my daddy owns the boat. I can make sure you get some vacation time. And I might multipl-'y' that two hundred by twelve. That's…hm hm hm…dollars." said London.

"But…" Cody began to say, but he was interrupted

"Oh well. I guess you can pay for your anniversary date with Bailey with your minimum wage pay folding towels. I'm sure they have very nice French restaurants in the gutter. Bailey might be so grateful to you for making her first anniversary the most special day she's ever had."

Cody got a look of realization on his face.

"I bet she would wear that cherry lip stick you love so much. I can just imagine it now. Kiss after kiss after kiss after kiss after kiss after kiss." She turned to Cody. He had his eyes closed with his lips puckered. "Cody?"

"Huh?" he said coming out of his trance and wishing she had given him one more minute.

"So, is that an offer you can't refuse or what?" she said. "And I'll pay you in advance." she said handing Cody 2,400$ in cash. "Great! Now I can show my fans how makeup looks on someone who's not beautiful anyways." said London as she took Cody's arm and took him to her cabin.

"For Bailey!" Cody growled harshly through his teeth as London dragged him away.

Meanwhile, Bailey was in the back room , unloading more Christmas snow globes. When she heard a customer come in. She was as surprised as ever when she poked her head out the door and saw Daphne. Then Bailey looked over, and she saw Zack in the window. When Zack looked over and noticed that Bailey saw him, he ran.

Zack got back to Cody's cabin.

"Where'd you go?" asked Woody

"I…was…letting you noodle with our sound while I went to get some snacks." Zack said.

"So where are the snacks?" Marcus said, remembering last time Zack said he would let him 'noodle with something'.

"...I'll…go…get them?" said Zack as he almost ran out the door."

"Get back here, Zack!" said Woody.

"Yeah, we're the closing act tonight! We have to be perfect. We've got a full day of preparation to go through." Marcus started up the track and the boys started rehearsing.


	7. A Rocking Night

**Chapter 6: A Rocking Night**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own characters except ones I made up**_

Cody rushed to One of a Kind to pick up Bailey after her shift was over so they could make it to the Air Band Competition. They bumped into Ralph and Daphne who were also on their way to the competition. Bailey was still confused as to why Daphne was in the shop earlier.

"So Ralph, Daphne. How are you guys adjusting to being on board?" asked Cody.

"Well, it was hard sleeping at first with the boat rocking and whatnot, but it's not so bad, now. " said Ralph.

"So, Daphne, what have you been up to lately?" said Bailey trying to get Daphne to tell her what she was doing in the store.

"Oh, nothing." said Daphne.

Bailey, not wanting to sound too nosey, decided to leave it at that. Then she turned to Cody. "So, how's Zack been doing?"

"Well, since he's been spending a large amount of his time practicing, I haven't seen him so often besides class. However, I did see him once. I asked him what he thought of Ralph and Daphne, and he got all nervous and blushed a bit. I…figured…I didn't want to know at the time so I just decided to ask him about it later." said Cody.

"Why don't you ask him after the show?" Bailey pressed.

Cody was confused. Bailey had never taken such an interest in Zack before, and it seemed she was trying to get Daphne to reveal a secret or something. He pulled Bailey aside, letting Ralph and Daphne walk ahead. "Bails, is something going on?"

"I saw Daphne in the shop today and Zack in the window, looking at something. I may be thinking too much of this, but Zack never comes to One of a Kind, and when he noticed that I saw him, he bolted. I think, maybe he's hiding something."

"Yeah, it seemed like he was hiding something when I asked him about Ralph and…Daphne…" Cody got a look of realization on his face and smiled a sly smile. "I'll talk to him tonight." he told Bailey before they headed off to catch up to Ralph and Daphne.

The four got to the Skydeck a few minutes early. They were all wearing shorts so they decided to watch the competition from the hot tub with their feet in the water.

The competition had some good acts and some pretty bad ones. Cody and Bailey remembered getting boo'd off the stage last time when they watched a group doing some pretty pathetic break dancing and getting boo'd off in a similar fashion.

Finally, Mr. Moseby came onto the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you've enjoyed our annual Air Band Competition. Before our winner is named, please put your hands together for last year's competition, the Power Duo who has, now become a Power Trio. How exciting. So I hope you enjoy the _fake_ musical styles of Smash, Trash _and_ Crash."

All of the lights went out as a drum solo could be heard. As the beat went on, the lights slowly came on revealing Woody sitting there 'playing his drums'. Almost out of nowhere, the spotlight shone on the top of the stairs where Zack emerged and a guitar riff could be heard. He pointed to the hot tub where he could see his friends and winked at them. He slid down the rail 'playing his guitar' as the fans of the Power Duo cheered. He quickly got to the stage to avoid being mobbed. As the two 'played their instruments' a silhouette of Marcus dancing appeared behind the sheet of glass. And finally, the glass sheet tipped over and Marcus emerged from behind it. Woody jumped out from behind his 'drum set' and took out his 'guitar'. Zack and Woody got on both sides of Marcus and 'played their guitars' as he did some Li'l Little moves on the stage. The crowd roared with excitement. Finally Marcus did a backwards flip and posed as Zack and Woody did one last chord and posed as well.

Mr. Moseby gave Zack, Marcus and Woody the envelope containing the name of the winner. They announced the winners which were actually the runner-ups from last year. Once that was over, and the Skydeck was empty Cody went to Zack to talk to him.


	8. Cody's Interrogations

**Chapter 7: Cody's Interrogations **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own characters except ones I made up**_

The Skydeck was empty and Cody saw his window of opportunity was wide open. He ran to Zack.

"Zaaaaack." he said in a singsong voice.

"Hey, Cody. The concert was, like half an hour ago. No more singing." said Zack.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Savor the feeling of making fun of me because now it's my turn." said Cody.

"Okay." Zack said before he burst into laughter. "Savoring done. Now, what are you talking about? You've got nothing over me."

"Oh really? Cause I heard some interesting things from Bailey about you being at One of a Kind earlier. Any thoughts? I can tell you right now that I have a few."

Zack just glared at Cody. Cody smiled at Zack thinking about how he could totally torment him.

"So, Zack, I caught you winking at us when you came out. Was there a certain someone's attention you were trying to procure?"

"Procure?" Zack asked trying as hard as he could to steer away from the subject.

"Don't try to change the subject, Zacky!" said Cody poking at Zack.

"Coming, Woody! I gotta go help him with his drums." said Zack trying to walk away.

Cody held onto his arm. "Zack. What, exactly do you think of Ralph and…" Cody paused and smiled. "Daphne?"

Zack smiled weakly. "Ralph seems like a bang up dude. We should get to know him better."

"We should, and while we're at it we should get to know Daphne, too. Oh wait, we all do. Maybe you should get to know her more. I mean, you could spend some time together…alone. As a matter of fact, she's right over there. Maybe you should go talk to her, now. Unless, maybe you want to admit that you…like her.

Zack blushed furiously.

"I never thought I'd see the day, Zack. You like a girl. Like, _like_ a girl!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Zack tried to scurry away, but Cody dashed in front of him. "Are you gonna harass me about this all night? I'm not _in love._" Zack said

"You're blushing, Zack." said Cody with his arms crossed.

"NO! It's hot out. And…my Smash costume is hot!" said Zack.

Cody looked at Zack and chuckled softly. "You're not wearing your Smash costume.

Zack gritted his teeth, looking for an excuse before he simply screamed and stormed off. Cody smiled and laughed as Zack stomped away.

"That was fun." said Cody to himself. "So _that's_ what I've been missing for the past sixteen and a half years." Cody ran over to Bailey. "I was right!"

Bailey had no clue what he was talking about. "What?" she said.

"Bailey, as soon as you told me about Zack, I knew what was wrong." he pulled Bailey aside so Daphne wouldn't hear. "I'm pretty sure that Zack likes…as in like likes…Daphne."

"NO WAY!" said Bailey.

"What?" said Ralph and Daphne simultaneously.

"There…" said Cody

"Are…" Bailey tried to continue. Then the both remembered an excuse that they had used before.

"An infinite amount of prime numbers!" they said together.

"You can't actually believe that Zack _likes_ a girl can you?" she whispered.

"I know it doesn't sound likely, but Zack has really matured lately. He hasn't damaged the ship in any way, shape or form in five days. I mean that should be a world record for him. But on a serious note, true love can happen any time to anyone, you know." Cody said, putting his arm around her.

"I guess you're right." she said snuggling up to him.

"Yeah, but it's Zack. This may be his one chance at finding his true love and he's letting his window of opportunity close. I can't meddle. It's not right. But the least I can do is get him to admit he likes this girl." Cody slyly smiled. "And Daphne…She had to have been at One of a Kind for a reason . Christmas is coming up. Maybe she likes Zack and was planning to tell him how she felt by getting him a gift."

"Eh…Sounds a little farfetched, don't you think?" said Bailey "But I do have an idea. Daphne told me she needed money. Maybe she could be the new towel girl."

"Actually since the competition's over, Woody's back to being London's producer, which means I'm back to being towel boy. But now that you mention her needing a job…" Cody smiled slyly again. "I've got an idea."


	9. Cody's Plans

**Cody's Plans**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own characters except ones I made up**_

**A/N: I would appreciate if no one leaves negative reviews because I used the waitress idea from "My Oh Maya". When I made up the character Daphne, I wanted to think of a way to let her work with Zack, but I couldn't think of anything**

The next day, Cody put his plan into action starting by going to see Mr. Moseby.

"Hey, Mr. Moseby."

Mr. Mosbey looked at him. "Just have your parents write a check for it."

"What? No. I didn't break anything! I need your help."

Moseby held back a laugh. "You…need my help? What for?"

"I've got a friend who is in need of a job."

"So?"

"_So_ I was wondering if you could give them one at Easy Squezy."

"Why should I?" The more people that work there, the less work your brother has to do. He needs a little discipline."

"Well…because."

"I will not allow it."

"What if…I could give you a 100 percent guarantee that if you do this, Zack's behavior will change for the better."

Mosbey looked into Cody's eyes, trying to see if he was telling the truth. "You could really make sure of that?"

Cody nodded.

"Fine. Who's this friend of yours who needs the job?"

"Daphne Jameson."

"Okay. I'll ask her and if she says yes, she'll have the job."

Cody thanked Mosbey and went back to his cabin thinking that he had completed his task. But upon finishing this one, he had another task to attend to. A task that could require advice from many people. He decided to video chat with Arwin first.

"Cody? Hi!" said Arwin.

"Good to see you, Arwin. I need some help."

"Yeah of course you do, but first-Are you heading back to Greece any time soon?"

"I believe in the next month or so we'll have a brief stop there. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. I just want to talk to my favorite cousin."

"Milos still owe you money?"

"Maybe…Anyways what can I do for you?"

"Well I need some advice on how to tell a girl 'I love you'."

"Oh. Well I'm pretty sure I can help. I have an entire file cabinet filled with 'I love you' poems for your mom."

Cody just watched as Arwin rummaged through all his junk. Eventually he came up with a folder that had the letter 'A' on the tab. He pulled out a sheet of paper and began to recite a poem.

"_All other women I'm oblivious to_

_For it's you I adore_

Carey-Or in your case, Bailey-_, I love you_

Arwin, then proceeded to pull out a folder with a 'B' on the tab. He then found a poem and began to recite it.

"_Because of you, I arise each day_

_When I'm with you, nothing turns my mood grey_

_The things I say are cheesy, but true_

_and now I will say that I love you"_

Then Arwin moved to a 'C' poem

"_Could you be any better?_

_Any better if you tried?—_

"Arwin." Cody said, cutting Arwin off. "These poems are nice, but I can't listen to them all right now. How about you just e-mail me a list of your best ones and I'll take a look at them."

"No can do, Cody. Whenever I go to my e-mail, my computer freezes."

"Why?"

"Because my inbox is so filled up with twenty-page e-mails about Bailey's teeth, Bailey's face, Bailey's eyes, Bailey's clothes, Bailey's hair, Bailey's lips, Bailey's arms, Bailey's legs, Bailey's heartbeat. You even sent me one about Bailey's molecular structure, and one about how your six-month plan worked."

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Talk to you later, Arwin." said Cody. "Oh yeah, and Arwin. Maybe you should ask mom out on a date. I mean you are a great guy. You're not…_that…_quirky and clumsy anymore. Give it a try."

"Maybe I will." said Arwin before he ended the transmission.

Cody thought for a moment and then thought maybe Esteban could help. After a moment, Esteban came up on the screen.

"Little Blonde Peoples!" said Esteban. "Where's the other blonde people?"

"Probably at work." Said Cody. "Anyways, Esteban, I was hoping that maybe you could give me advice on how to tell Bailey 'I love you'.

"Well when I told Francesca I loved her it went something like, 'I love you, Francesca. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We could—"

"Esteban?" said Cody, cutting him off. "That sounds more like a proposal. I'm not quite ready for that."

"Oh. Okay then. I am off." he said before ending the transmission.

Cody laid back on his bed, not sure what to do. He had a whole list of people he could go to, but he realized that saying 'I love you' to Bailey was about ten times harder than he first thought. He remembered that he had never been around a lasting relationship before. His parents were divorced, any relationships Maddie or London ever got into never lasted that long. Moseby and Tut who so obviously like each other, but are just way to awkward about it. Zack being…Zack. Barbra who started dating Bob as soon as he left. Cody simply decided that he would make Christmas and his anniversary wonderful and at some point summon up the courage to say it.


	10. The New Waitress

**Chapter 9: The New Waitress**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own characters except ones I made up**_

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I hit a major writer's block and I had a ton of work to do before school started.**

Zack lazily dragged himself out of bed at noon. He made sure the first thing he did was check the calendar to check how long it was until Christmas vacation. He couldn't believe he still a week and a half to go. He woke Marcus up and got showered. He put on his Easy Squeezy uniform and headed out the door. When he got to the Skydeck, he saw Cody and Bailey sitting at the juice bar. Zack walked up to them.

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

Cody simply smiled at Zack. "Nothing."

"Zack!" called a voice from behind him. He turned around to see it was Daphne. "You're late. I had to make and serve the smoothies all by myself for like an hour."

"Sorry, Daphne. It's not my fault you just decided to volunteer to do stuff until I showed up."

"I didn't volunteer; it's my job to serve the smoothies. It's not my job to make them too."

"J…job?"

"Yeah. I told Cody and Bailey I needed a job and they got me one here."

"…I see…" Zack glared at Cody.

"Yeah, I'll have a Blueberry Blitz." Cody said as he smiled.

"Coming right up!" said Daphne . "Get on it, Zack. " she said angrily.

"Sure thing." he said. He shot another look at Cody before going behind the counter and beginning his shift.

A few hours later, Zack's shift was over and he summoned up the courage to talk to Daphne.

"He-Hey, Daphne."

"Hey, Zack. Sorry I got on your case about being late. I really need this job and I can't take the blame for anything."

"Actually, I should apologize for being late. I guess I should be more considerate now that I have a partner."

Daphne just stared in amazement. "Wow, Zack. You…apologized for something."

"Yeah. Why not? I mean I don't want someone I'm gonna be with all the time to hate me." Zack paused a moment as Daphne slightly blushed. "No—I meant we're gonna be working together. So…We'll be together five days out of every week." Zack, realizing that he was screwing up big time, he decided to change the subject. "Uh…Would you like me to walk you to your cabin?"

Daphne patted Zack on the cheek. "Not on your life, sport." Daphne tossed her apron into Zack's arms and walked off.

Zack watched her leave as if in a daze. He put his hand on his cheek, sighed and fell back into a lounge chair. Unbeknownst to Zack, Cody crept down the stairs and stared at Zack who looked like he had just died and gone to heaven.

"Hey, Zack."

"Cody!" Zack immediately lunged out of the chair and turned to face his brother. "Cody I can't believe you did something like this! What did you do? Go to Moseby and beg him to let Daphne be waitress?"

Cody was hesitant to answer. Zack looked like he was about to wrap his hands around Cody's neck and kill him instantly. "…Yes."

Zack just stared at him with the angriest expression Cody had ever seen, and eventually he let out a calm, "Thanks." before storming off.

All week, Zack was asking Daphne if he could escort her to her cabin and she continuously turned him down. Eventually, Daphne went to her roommate, Addison for advice.

"So, Addison. I've got an awkward subject to ask you about. Everyday after work, Zack asks me if he can escort me to my room. Do you think I should let him."

"Do you think he likes you?"

"I don't think so. I know all about Zack's reputation. I think the only reason he's being so persistent is because he thinks I'm the only girl who's ever turned him down."

"I don't know. Usually Zack isn't that dedicated to chasing a girl. It's been a week. I think he would've moved on if you've been denying him that long. Maybe, just maybe…he's being sincere."

The next day, after their shift, Daphne went to Zack who was finishing cleaning the counter.

"Hey, Zack. So, first apologizing and now cleaning. I don't believe it."

"Ha ha. What are you still doing here anyways?"

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you. Maybe we could talk on the way to my cabin."

"Wait a minute. Your asking me if I wanna walk you to your cabin?"

"Maybe."

"Well this is kinda awkward considering I've asked you all week, but okay."

When they got to Daphne's room, Zack stopped her from going in. "Listen, Daphne. Christmas vaction starts in two days and there's gonna be a dance. And I don't have a date."

"And you made fun of Cody thinking he'd never have a date."

"Yeah…Well, y'know…I was kinda hoping that, as a friend you could pretend to be my date?"

"Wow…Ya walk me to my cabin and we're suddenly dating." she joked.

"Well…"

"I guess I'll go with you, but I'm not posing as your date. I'll go as your friend, but only because I don't have a date either." She walked into her room and immediately called Bailey. "Bailey, guess what?"

And outside in the hall, "Cody, guess what?"


End file.
